The Heart Necklace
by KateXHumphrey4Ever
Summary: One little necklace can make a big impact. See how a little Necklace can change their lives. First KFP fan fic.
1. You're Going!

**Hey it's me vitani12-tigressforever this is my 3****rd**** story but my first one for KFP. Hope you like it. Please review. **

It has been a week since the battle with Lord Shen, and a lot has happened between the Kung Fu warriors. For instance Tigress was the main one. She became a lot more caring and less hardcore on every one. But of course in training she is very hard core. But other than that everyone was back to normal, training and everything.

On one day when the masters were training Shifu came to talk to them.

"Student"

" Yes master" The furious five said as they bowed and got in to their line.

" I've been thinking that.. wait where is Po?" Shifu said.

"Oh his up there" Tigress said pointing to the roof.

" How did he get on the roof?"

" Long story short I kicked him up there" Tigress said with guilt.

" Oh ok. Po get down here!"

" Ok I'm coming" Once Po said that he fell off of the roof.

" Po are you ok?" Tigress yelled as she ran to him.

" Yeah I'm ok"

Tigress offered Po hand to help him up and he gladly took it. When they stood up Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, were staring at them. But Po and Tigress didn't realize that they were still holding hands.

" What are you guys staring at?" Tigress asked.

Viper pointed (with her tail) at their hands.

" Oh uh Po let go of my hand" Tigress said whispering to Po.

"Oh yeah right" Po said.

Shifu was still there and was slightly amused at the way his students were acting.

" Ok any ways I was gonna say I was thinking that you guys have been working really hard and I decided to let you have the week off"

" Really master? I think we should keep training because enemies will try to attack more than ever because they would think that we're tired and hurt." Tigress explained.

" Come on Tigress this could be fun and you can take a break from training" Po told her.

" Also Tigress if I see you train in any way, you will have to go out with Po for a day, and he will show you kung fu" Shifu said.

" Ok I guess I could stop training for a week"

" I know what will make a great start to our week off" Mantis said.

" Well?" The other five said.

" Ok, there's a festival starting in a couple minutes. I think we should go"

" Great idea Master Mantis, all of you will go to the festival" Shifu said.

**Hey hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	2. The Arguement That Changed Their Lives

**Hey I'm back . I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner I had extreme writers block. But I was inspired by the newest show of Kung Fu Panda. Please review.**

After Shifu told them that they all had to go to the festival, they all went to go get ready. Except Tigress, she went straight to the training hall. But when she got there, there was a basket at the front door.

" What's this?" Tigress asked herself as she walked toward the basket.

In the basket was a baby girl tiger with a note. The note said:

_Please give a great home for my baby girl. I'm sorry to just leave her here but I just can't take care of her. And please take good care of her and love her with all your heart. Thank You._

" I have to show Shifu" Tigress said as she quickly but softly picked up the basket and ran to find Shifu.

As soon as she found Shifu she said,

" Shifu look what I found outside of the training hall"

" Oh my, Tigress was there a note with the basket?" Shifu questioned her.

" Um, yes here it is" Tigress said as she handed Shifu the note.

" Tigress take this baby to Bao Gu orphanage and don't let the others see her" Shifu said.

" Why don't you want the others to see her?"

"I don't want them to get attached"

As soon as Shifu said that the rest of the Furious Five came in with Po.

" Hey you guys…. Hey what's that?" Po said as walked toward the basket.

" Po it's a baby tiger" Tigress said.

" Are we going to keep her?" Viper asked.

" No she is going to the Bao Gu" Shifu said.

" No they will treat her like a monster. Please Master you can't send her there" Tigress said now holding the baby.

" Tigress she will be going to Bau Gu we can't keep her" Shifu said.

" Why not?"

" Because no one will be able to care for her. She won't get the love and attention she needs" Shifu said getting a little mad.

" I never got love and attention and I did just fine, and besides she will have all of us" Tigress said clearly getting mad.

" You were different"

" How was I different?" Tigress said really mad now.

" I didn't show you love and attention because I didn't want you to turn out like… " Shifu said really mad.

" Like who?"

" Tai Lung"

" Um you guys should stop fighting and deal with the problem here" Po said.

" He is right so again she will not be going to Bao Gu, she will stay here" Tigress said.

" No she will be going in the morning. And one of you will stay and watch her"

" Father, please let her stay, I will watch after her and treat her as my own daughter" Tigress said getting desperate.

Every one gasped because Tigress never called Shifu father before and because she said she would treat her like her daughter.

" Fine you can keep her. But I expect you to stay on your training routine and if we have a mission you better have a babysitter"

" Don't worry Master I will help her and I will treat the baby as my own daughter" Po said.

" Ok you may help her Po now lets get going to the festival" Shifu said.

"Ok finally" said the long forgotten Furious Five.

As they were walking out Tigress stopped Po and said,

" Thank You Po." Tigress said

" Your welcome"

" I'm not going to the festival. I need to go get baby stuff"

" Ok I promise to bring you back a present"

" You don't need to do that"

" I want to. See ya later" Po said as he left quickly before Tigress could say something.

" See Ya" Tigress said.

**Ok I hoped you liked it. Please, Please with cherries on top review.**


	3. IM SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I'm very sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been busy with school, and family and all that stuff, and I was gonna post something this coming week but my USB broke and its really sad, like I almost started crying when it happened, but it happened and I lost all of my stories and everything on it… So I took as a sign that I shouldn't be writing for a while…. So guys I am really sorry, and I feel like I let all of you down, so Bye for awhile, I love all of you and thanks for reviewing and favorite-ing my stories, and I'll see, well , you'll hear from me, whenever I get myself to write again, but thanks, you guys are amazing! I guess Bye – JohannaMason2013, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Red Dawn- Jed Is Hot, Cynergy123, vitani12-tigressforever, Vitani12 and whatever other names I have used, BYYYYEEEE!

PS. I'm really sorry again, I know I've let you guys down, but I'll be back…..


End file.
